In general, the setting of molding conditions in an injection molding machine requires a large number of trial molding operations and a long setting time because the setting work greatly depends on the know-how and experience of an operator of the injection molding machine, and various physical values affect one another as well.
Therefore, a virtual molding, i.e., computer-implemented simulation, by use of CAE (Computer-Assisted Engineering) is performed for the injection molding, and the molding conditions are then set based on the virtual molding. In virtual molding by use of CAE, phenomena will occur in a mold cavity within a short period of time; i.e., the result of simulation on resin temperature, pressure, shear rate, etc. can be reflected in molded products. Therefore, if the molding phenomena occurring within a mold cavity can be grasped accurately, using CAE may enable optimization of molding conditions and a stable molding of non-defective products.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.